Beside the futon is a window
by Asmodel
Summary: A coté du furon est une fenêtre et elle regarde dehors en attendant son retour. A coté de la fenêtre est un futon où elle se couche en pensant à eux trois. [KyoYuya] one shot traduit.


Cette fic est la traduction de l'anglais de celle du même nom, écrite par **Slasher111** et avec son autorisation.

Je l'ai trouvée tellement belle que j'ai eu envie de partager Je traduirais les reviews que vous laisserez.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Kyo et Yuya sont à Kamijo Akimine, malheureusement, et cette fanfiction est la propriété de Slasher111, son auteur.

¤¤O¤¤

Beside the futon is a window

Yuya n'était pas le genre de femme à se mettre en colère comme ça. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas crier elle aurait vraiment voulu quelqu'un à étrangler et à battre à mort pour évacuer sa colère. C'était probablement ses hormones qui la rendaient grincheuse et tellement émotive mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'en fichait pas mal parce qu'elle souffrait le martyr.

"Ahh! Kyo, où est-tu à un moment pareil? " cria-t-elle de toute son âme. Transpirante et pâle comme la neige, elle essaya de se lever de _leur_ futon pour essayer de soulager la douleur. Oui, c'était _leur_ futon. Pas le sien à elle mais _le leur_. Et celui avec lequel elle le partageait n'était autre que l'objet de sa frustration, Omine no Kyo. Kyo aux yeux de démon, l'homme aux mille victimes, le tueur abominable, tueur de femmes, le buveur de saké frustré et par-dessus tout, son cher époux.

Yuya essuya la sueur de son front délicat et prit une profonde inspiration. D'une manière au d'une autre les contractions n'étaient pas aussi douloureuses que celles qui l'avaient torturée ce matin mais des contractions restent des contractions. C'est toujours l'enfer.

Alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait sur le futon, portant seulement son fin yukata, elle prit encore plusieurs respirations pour soulager la douleur de son ventre. Son énorme ventre enflé.

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute que Yuya – précédemment connue comme l'habile chasseuse de prime – était enceinte. C'était son sixième mois mais son estomac semblait sur le point d'exploser. Oui, la jeune mère prenait très au sérieux sa grossesse, comme son mari. Au début, Kyo ne voulais pas qu'elle garde cet enfant en disant d'un air bourru que cela mettrait sa vie en danger. C'était un samouraï mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas savoir que donner la vie à un enfant pouvait causer la mort de la mère. Mais en fin de compte alors que les jours devenaient des semaines et les semaines des mois l'ex-chasseuse de primes parvint à convaincre son époux qu'avoir leurs propres enfants n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Et voila où elle en était, assise sur son futon à côté de la fenêtre, elle regardait dehors en l'attendant. C'était l'endroit de la maison qu'elle préférait. Son futon et celui de Kyo était installé juste à côté d'une grande fenêtre par laquelle elle pouvait vois les environs. Dès qu'elle était tombée enceinte elle avait préféré s'asseoir sur leur futon et regarder à l'extérieur. Leur futon était son endroit sacré. Elle se sentait détendue et en paix quand elle était ici. C'était son asile où elle pouvait laisser ses pensées vagabonder hors de la réalité.

"Pourquoi ça lui prends si longtemps d'acheter ces médicaments que je lui ai demandé de prendre en ville? " se demandait-elle en regardant le plafond de leur maison. Leur demeure n'était ni grande ni petite. Elle était parfaite pour les loger tous les deux et une paire d'occupants supplémentaires. Accueillante, Yuya la considérant comme un havre pour eux deux, elle était située loin de du village animé parce que comme Kyo l'avait dit il voulait l'isolement et la paix. Ils étaient eu milieu de la forêt, loin de la ville fréquentée et vivante et loin de tout le monde.

"Kyo, où est-tu ?" Sa main sur son ventre, elle baissa son regard du plafond vers son ventre. Heureuse que la douleur ait un peu diminué, elle le caressa doucement. A ce moment, elle sentit un petit coup de pied de son enfant, de l'enfant de Kyo.

"Oh, je vois que tu es aussi fort que ton père, petit. Mais pas besoin de me le montrer alors que tu es toujours à l'intérieur, okay? Parce que tu donnes du fil à retordre à maman pour supporter toutes les contractions." Dit-elle silencieusement en regardant son estomac avec amour. Son enfant ne serait pas silencieux et soumis, décida-t-elle. Il était évident que le bébé avait beaucoup de fierté et d'arrogance comme son père. La femme blonde décida alors que quand son mari rentrerait, elle n'oublierait pas de lui raconter ce moment où le bébé avait donné un coup de pied. Un petit rire lui échappa quand elle sentit un autre fort coup. Elle essayait d'imaginer comment l'enfant serait né. Dans son esprit, elle se représentait le bébé avec des cheveux noirs. "Des cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches rouges." Elle murmura en soupirant rêveusement : "Je préfèrerait qu'il ait des yeux rouges comme Kyo. Oui, des yeux rouges qui étincelleraient d'obstination et un peu d'arrogance comme son père."

Les minutes passaient et toujours aucun signe de Kyo. Arrêtant finalement d'attendre son retour, Yuya s'obligea à rester allongée et à dormir un peu en espérant que quand elle se réveillerai il serai revenu.

"Stupide mâle! Qu'est-ce qui lui prends si longtemps?" Comme elles se blottissait contre son oreiller, qui avait l'odeur de Kyo, elle ferma ses beaux yeux et laissa son corps glisser vers le pays des rêves.

0000

Yuya ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit des mains tièdes secouer son épaule, lui faisant signe de se réveiller. Se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts elle regarda fixement la personne qui avait baissé son regard sur elle et essaya de s'asseoir. Son époux, après avoir essayé de l'aider à s'asseoir, trouva une place à coté de leur futon, en face d'elle. Ils étaient à peine à une cinquantaine de centimètres et elle pouvait déjà sentir son odeur. Il avait une légère odeur de brise océane, de bois et l'odeur naturelle des hommes.

"Une grosse femme comme toi ne devrait pas trop dormir ou elle ne fera que devenir encore plus grosse." Dit Kyo avec un sourire taquin plaqué sur les lèvres et qui lui valut un regard furieux de sa petite femme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit! Comment oses-tu! C'est uniquement de ta faute si je dors autant. Si tu était arrivé plus tôt j'aurais bu mon médicament et alors je n'aurais pas eu à supporter ces contractions. Pour ton information, je dors parce qu'elles m'ont épuisée, idio-- mmph"

Elle fut réduite au silence par la bouche de Kyo qui vint se planter sur la sienne. Après quelques agréables instants, il se retira.

"Est-ce que se plaindre autant est aussi un effet secondaire de la grossesse?" demanda-t-il alors qu'un sourire taquin réapparaissait sur ses lèvres. Sa colère partie, Yuya ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Son mari avait vraiment un sens de l'humour étrange. Il pensait à sa grossesse comme à une sorte de maladie.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, femme? Tu pourrait m'être reconnaissante de t'avoir amené tes médicaments."

"Eh bien, c'est juste ton boulot de le faire. Après tout, je ne peux pas aller les acheter en étant si faible!" dit-elle.

Un sourcil délicat se leva.

"Oh et tu considères qu'être grosse est un état difficile?" Demanda-t-il, montrant son côté arrogant mais Yuya le connaissait mieux que ça. Même si Kyo aux yeux de démon pouvait être très arrogant, il restait son autre moitié et elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Durant leur année de mariage elle avait beaucoup appris sur lui. En un an de mariage elle l'avait vu sourire (même si ce n'était que quelques fois), elle l'avait vu rire et se mettre en colère. Elle avait vu son pire côté mais aussi le meilleur. Elle avait vu son côté affectueux même si cela consistait à lui prendre quelques fois la main et lui offrir un cadeau pour son anniversaire.

"A quoi tu penses maintenant, la moche?" la provoqua-t-il. Kyo aimait ça quand elle se mettait en colère, surtout quand sa petite femme était sur le point de l'étrangler. Il trouvait cela amusant de voir ses yeux lancer des éclairs et sa patience fondre à cause de ses provocations. Pour autant qu'il sache il était le seul qui pouvait la mettre dans cet était et il trouvait ça excitant.

Au lieu de répondre, elle sourit simplement. "Me provoquer ne fonctionne pas cette fois, Kyo. Maintenant dis-moi, où sont les médicaments que tu m'as apportés?" demanda-t-elle.

Kyo lui tendit le sac contenant les médicaments. "Le stupide docteur à dit de les boire une fois par jour pour soulager la douleur."

Yuya fit simplement un signe de compréhension de la tête et but le sirop amer.

"C'est amer!" dit la femme blonde en tirant sa langue rose et en la pointant du doigt. Kyo eut un sourire séduisant. "Tu sais, femme, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver totalement épuisée cette nuit tu ferais mieux de garder ta langue dans ta bouche avant que le ne te la prenne."

Yuya rougit et Kyo eut un nouveau sourire goguenard alors qu'il réduisait la distance entre eux et baissait la tête vers la sienne pour un baiser langoureux et taquin.

"Kyo..." elle gémit son nom. Ce qui avait commencé comme un simple baiser en devint beaucoup plus chaud quand Kyo sentit la petite main de sa femme se glisser lentement vers son sexe. Lâchant ses lèvres et avec un sourire séduisant, il posa son front sur celui de sa femme il la regarda dans les yeux.

"tu y prends du plaisir, épouse...?" Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il baissa immédiatement la tête et embrassa son cou doux, mordillant la peau doucement et embrasant à pleine bouche le point sensible. Yuya se retrouva en train de gémir son nom et resserra son étreinte sur la verge quand les mains de son époux glissèrent de sa poitrine vers ses fesses. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand ses mains pécheresses trouvèrent soudainement leur chemin vers son intimité. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, il fit remonter ses lèvres et l'embrassa impitoyablement. Doucement, Kyo pressa son corps tendu vers elle et essaya de l'allonger sur leur futon. Cet acte amoureux aurait vraiment été un bon si seulement Yuya ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Ahuri, Kyo s'éloigna de Yuya et lui demanda, "qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant, femme!" ses yeux montraient son mécontentement d'avoir été repoussé comme ça au beau milieu de leurs préliminaires. Et sans prévenir, sa douce femme s'écria, "Kyo, j'ai oublié de te dire! Plus tôt quand tu était parti acheter le médicament, j'ai senti le bébé donner un coup de pied! Il a un bon coup de pied." Pour prouver ce qu'elle disait, elle attrapa la main de Kyo et la posa sur son ventre.

"Regarde, tu peux le sentir?" demanda-t-elle, l'excitation était visible sur son visage.

"Femme, je ne sens rien. Peut-être qu'il dort." Dit-il alors qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois de se rapprocher d'elle et de continuer ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire mais Yuya le repoussa.

"Attends juste une seconde. Je suis sûre qu'il est toujours réveillé." Dit-elle, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

Et tout à coup, le bébé donna un coup.

Le sourire de Yuya s'élargit. Kyo eut un sourire goguenard.

"Je te l'avais dit! Il est fort, n'est-ce pas Kyo? Mais je peux te dire que son coup de tout à l'heure était plus fort."

"Je sais, je sais."

Et comme Yuya, femme du légendaire samouraï Onime ne Kyo, continuait son bavardage à propos du bébé, Kyo ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Sa femme était amusante. Sa vie était bonne. Son enfant était fort et avait un endroit à appeler chez lui.

Comme il écoutait la voix douce de Yuya, lui racontant ce qui c'était passé quand il était parti acheter le médicament, il regarda dehors à travers la fenêtre et vit que la lune ronde était brillante.

A côté de leur futon est une fenêtre où Kyo peut toujours voir sa femme l'attendre. Et à côté de la fenêtre est leur futon où il peut trouver sa Yuya toujours là pour lui.

¤¤O¤¤

Et voila, c'est mignon non ? Reviews please.


End file.
